


He's Still Barry

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Nanowrimo, Fix-It, Internalised ableism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: He was created for only one purpose: to take down Savitar and avenge Iris’s death. He wasn’t the first time remnant that Barry created, but he was the last. He wasn’t supposed to be alive after the battle either. He’s not Barry, just a cheap copy, or so he told himself anyway. Team Flash disagrees. He’s still Barry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW. Am I the only one pissed off about Savitar? Team Flash had the nerve to call Savitar a monster. The only reason why he was a monster was because y'all rejected him. Well to that I say f*ck you CW.

        

 

 

 

He knew he was created for one purpose: to help the other time remnants defeat Savitar and avenge Iris’s death. He wasn’t the first, time remnant that was created, but he _was_ the last. He didn’t come out of the battle unharmed either. In order to take down Savitar, he had to run at dangerous speeds, which resulted in the right side of his face being burned. He screamed at the top of his lungs, writhing on the ground from the pain. Barry’s eyes widened as he runs over to his remnant.

         “ _Oh my God_! We need to get you help!” He shouts as he runs into Star Labs. He hasn’t been to the med bay in years. Hopefully he still has what he needs. The remnant was unconscious at this point. He was in too much pain to stay awake. Barry gets to the med bay in seconds, moving the cob webs and blowing off the dust as he lays his remnant on the cot. Now that his remnant was lying down, he starts looking for burn cream. Eventually he finds it, and that’s when he starts putting it on the remnant’s face.

         When Barry finished tending to the remnant’s face, he decides to send Cisco a text. _Hey Cisco? Can you come to the Star Labs med bay? It’s kind of important._

Cisco blinks. He hasn’t seen Barry in four years, not since Iris’s death. _Sure. I’ll come as soon as I can._

Barry nods. _Thank you._

         Cisco arrives at Star Labs forty minutes later, and that’s when he walks inside. The place was covered in dust, and it was in ruins. The glass they made of their plans to change the future was cracked, and the writing was barely visible. Cisco winced as a memory came to him.

         _“Don’t do this! Don’t do this!” Barry pleads._

_“Now finally I am free of you.” Savitar growls, aiming his blade at Iris’s heart._

_“Barry.” Iris calls._

_“I’m begging you just—” Barry starts to plead._

_“Barry!” Iris cries out._

_“You lose Barry.” Savitar growls, shoving the blade in Iris’s heart._

_“NO!” Barry screams, running up to her in tears. He’d failed. He’d failed to save her. Iris is dead. Gone. He holds her in his arms, and cries._

Cisco pulls himself out of the memory. He can’t think about that now, Barry needs him. When Cisco finally gets to the med bay, he sees Barry standing over himself? This Barry was badly burned on the right side of his face.

         “Barry what—” He starts to ask.

         “One of my time remnants survived. He didn’t kill them all.” Barry informs. Cisco blinks.

         “Oh. Are you… how do you feel about that?” Cisco asks.

         “Glad that at least one of them survived. He slaughtered them in front of me Cisco.” Barry answers. Cisco frowns and pulls Barry in for a hug.

         “You need a haircut.” He says. Barry cracks up.

         “Says the man with hair past his shoulders.” He teases. Cisco cracks up. It was two hours later when the remnant wakes up and realizes that he’s blind in his right eye.

         “Guys? I can’t see on my right side.” The remnant informs. Cisco frowns.

         “Barry you—you were burned pretty badly.” He informs. The remnant frowns and touches his face. Damn, he really did get burned.

         “Can you… Can you get Joe here?” The remnant asks.

         “I can try.” Barry says as he texts Joe. _Hey Joe? Can you come to the Star Labs med bay? I need you._

Joe blinks. He hasn’t seen Barry in four years. Ever since Iris died, he pushed everyone away. He took off. _Are you okay? Are you hurt?_

Barry frowns. _Just… come here? Please?_

Joe frowns. Something is going on, he can feel it.

         Joe arrives at Star Labs in an hour, staring at the huge hole on the side of the building. They should probably get that repaired at some point. He slowly walks inside, and sighs. This place was wrecked. He continues walking through the place until he gets to the med bay, and that’s when his eyes widened.

         “Barry what—” He starts to ask. The remnant turns towards Joe. He still couldn’t see out of his right eye.

         “I’m sorry I failed.” He apologizes. Joe shakes his head.

         “You defeated Savitar and lived to tell the tale. You didn’t fail just because you didn’t die.” Joe tells him.

         “Well we can’t call me _Barry_. That’s confusing.” The remnant says.

         “We could call you Bart.” Cisco suggests. The remnant cracks up.

         “Never in a million years.” He laughs.

         “So, no Bartholomew either?” Joe teases. The remnant gags.

         “You start calling me that, and _I’ll kill you_.” He says. Barry, Joe, and Cisco cracks up. The remnant blinks when Joe pulls him in for a hug.

         “I’m glad at least one of you survived.” He states. The remnant looks at Joe.

         “How bad does my face look?” He asks. Joe frowns.

         “Um…” He says, his voice trailing off. He really didn’t want to answer that.

         “Joe, please. I need to know.” The remnant pleads.

         “It’s… it’s pretty bad son. The right side of your face is burned.” Joe finally answers.

         “And my eye?” The remnant asks.

         “Your eye is solid white.” Joe answers. The remnant sighs. He knew that he was blind, but that just confirms it.

         “I’m sorry man. I know it’s not the same, but it sucks.” Cisco says. When he first lost his arms, and his hands, he hated it. He _absolutely hated it_. Sure, he learned to adjust to his metal hands, but he lost his powers because of it.

         “Yeah, it does. I’ll just have to move forward I guess.” The remnant says.

         “Have you thought of a name yet?” Barry asks.

         “I was thinking about Kaiden actually.” The remnant informs.

         “Kaiden. I like it.” Joe smiles.

         “Kaiden it is then.” Kaiden, the remnant says.

         “How is this going to work though? I have the same memories, the same name, and the same life.” Kaiden asks.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

         “You’re my long-lost brother I never knew about?” Barry suggests. Kaiden snorts.

         “What is this, a _soap opera_?” Joe asks.

         “People know about remnants, why not just tell the truth?” Cisco asks.

         “Because I might want to go outside of Central City someday? Besides, even identical twins don’t have the same fingerprints.” Kaiden answers.

         “Long lost brother it is then.” Barry says. Kaiden slowly gets up from the cot, trying not to dwell on the fact that he’s partially blind. He should be grateful that he’s alive, not dwelling on what he’s lost. How was he supposed to help it, though?

         “Whoa, hey. Kaiden, let’s rest a minute, okay?” Joe asks. Kaiden looks at him.

         “I feel fine though.” Kaiden frowns.

         “Kaiden, you just went through a hell of a battle. You need to take it easy.” Cisco says. Kaiden sighs.

         “Can we get out of here? It’s dreadful.” He asks.

         “Yeah, sure. You can rest at home.” Joe says. Kaiden blinks.

         “At home?” He asks.

         “Yes?” Joe asks.

         “With _you_?” Kaiden asks.

         “Well, yeah. I mean you can’t get your own place yet.” Joe says.

         “Don’t you have your hands full with Wally though?” Kaiden asks.

         “Yeah, but I can’t throw you out on the streets. You’re my son.” Joe states. Kaiden pulls Joe in for a hug, in tears.

         “Thank you. Thank you so much.” He cries.

         “Of course, now come on, let’s get you home.” Joe says as he helps Kaiden into the car. When Kaiden gets in the car, he buckles himself up, as Joe gets in, and drives home. When he finally gets home, he parks the car, and looks at Kaiden.

         “I need to prepare you for what you’ll see.” Joe tells him. Kaiden frowns.

         “Okay?” He asks, not liking the sound of that.

         “He doesn’t respond to external stimuli. I’ve tried to bring him out of this, but nothing works.” Joe explains. Kaiden nods.

         “I’m sorry, that must be hard.” He states.

         “I know I should be grateful that Wally is even alive at all, but is this really living?” Joe asks.

         “He’ll come back to us, I know he will.” Kaiden insists. Joe nods and walks inside with Kaiden.

         “Hey, Wally, I’m home!” Joe calls, not that Wally could answer back.

         “You must be hungry. Feel free to eat whatever’s in the fridge.” Joe states as he goes to check on Wally. When Joe gets to his room, Wally didn’t respond. He was staring blankly at the wall. Joe sighs and walks over to him.

         “Hi Wally. We defeated Savitar. It was hairy for a bit, but we stopped him. There’s someone I want you to meet.” Joe informs. As usual, Wally doesn’t respond. Joe sighs and starts wiping his face, cleaning off any dirt.

         “I know you’re scared, I know you went through a lot, but I miss you son. Please come back to us.” Joe pleads. Wally still doesn’t respond, and Joe sighs.

         “I’m gonna go get something to eat.” Joe declares as he gets Wally another IV. Once he attached it, he returned to the kitchen to see Kaiden with pancakes.

         “How’s he doing?” Kaiden asks. Joe sighs.

         “The same as always. Still catatonic.” He answers. Kaiden nods.

         “I could talk to him, if you want.” He offers.

         “Maybe later. For now, let’s eat.” Joe demands as he sits down next to Kaiden. Kaiden nods and hands Joe the plate he’d made for him. Joe starts eating the pancakes, watching as Kaiden scarfed them down. At Iron Heights, Julian slides the tray of food into Killer Frost’s cell.

         “Oh, goody you’re back.” She smirks.

         “Caitlin, please.” Julian sighs.

         “You know that’s not my name Jules.” Killer Frost reminds him.

         “I miss her.” Julian says.

         “She’s never coming back.” Killer Frost growls.

         “I know. Still doesn’t stop me from missing her.” Julian sighs. Killer Frost grabs the tray, slowly eating her food. He missed Barry too. Ever since Iris’s death, he’d pushed everyone away. He remembers when he’d first gone to check on Allen. _It had been a year since Iris’s death, and Barry refused to leave the time vault. Julian sighs and goes down there. He sees a slide show of pictures of him, and Iris._

_“Allen. You’ve been down here for a year. How long are you planning on staying down here?” Julian asks. Barry looks up at him, and glares._

_“As long as I damn well please Albert! She’s gone, and nothing is going to bring her back damn it!” Barry shouts._

_“Iris would want you to live your life. She wouldn’t want you to waste away down here.” Julian says, trying to get through to Barry._

_“Shut the hell up! You don’t know a damn thing!” Barry snaps._

_“I don’t, do I? Have you forgotten that I’ve lost Caitlin?” Julian asks._

_“That’s different and you know it.” Barry spats._

_“Is it though?” Julian asks._

_“It is. Now get the hell out.” Barry demands. Julian sighs._ Julian rubs his temple and pulls himself out of the memory.

         “And what were you thinking about?” Killer Frost wonders.

         “Nothing.” Julian says. He hated seeing Caitlin like this. He was supposed to cure her, and he’d failed. As for Kaiden, he was currently in Wally’s room. He frowns when he sees all the equipment attached to Wally.

         “Hey Wally. Um, you don’t know me, but I’m Kaiden. Barry’s time remnant. Everyone really misses you man. You’ve gotta come back to us, okay?” He pleads. Wally still doesn’t respond and Kaiden sighs.

         “I know you’re probably scared. I know Savitar must’ve done something to you, but you’re _safe_ now Wally. He’s dead.” He states. Still, Wally doesn’t reply. A few weeks pass since then, and Kaiden had become a person in the eyes of the law. According to the law, he was Barry’s twin brother that had gotten separated from him at birth. Sure, it was a cliché, but it works. Kaiden had decided to protect the city for Barry, calling himself the Blur. His costume was a dark blue color, which took the city a while to adjust to.


	3. Chapter 3

         When Kaiden turned on the tv the next day, he’d figured out a way to have the tv read text to him, the same with his phone. It took him a while to adjust to it, but once he got used to using it, he loved it. He turns on the local news channel and starts watching the report.

         “Four years since the disappearance of both the Flash and Kid Flash comes a new Azure speedster known as The Blur. The appearance of this new speedster has fans wondering: what happened to The Flash, and Kid Flash? _Who is_ this new speedster, and do they know what happened to the missing heroes?” The news anchor reports. Kaiden shrugs. He didn’t expect them to accept the Blur right away, he’s only been at this for a few weeks, it would take time for them to accept the Blur. He looks up when he hears Joe walk in.

         “Oh hey, you’re on the news.” Joe says as he sits next to him.

         “Technically the Blur is on the news, not Kaiden Allen.” Kaiden says. Joe cracks up.

         “You know out of context, I’d be very worried that you just referred to yourself in third person?” He asks. Kaiden snorts and playfully hits Joe’s arm.

         “ _Shut up_.” He laughs.

         “Think we can convince the team to get back together?” Kaiden asks. Joe frowns.

         “I don’t know that we can. For one thing, Barry’s just not in a good place right now, Caitlin’s been gone for years, HR is who the hell knows, and Wally…” Joe says, his voice trailing off. Kaiden nods.

         “The only thing we can do is try.” He states as he goes to get food from the fridge. He finds some leftover pasta, and eats it, handing the rest of it to Joe. Joe nods and starts by sending Julian a text. Ever since Iris’s death, and Barry disappeared, they all agreed to keep in touch with each other. _Kaiden wants to get Team Flash back together, and I think it’s about time we do._

Julian blinks and sends a reply. _Who?_

         Joe blinks. Oh, right. _Barry’s time remnant. He named himself Kaiden._

Julian nods. _I’ll try getting ahold of Allen and HR._

As for Barry, he was currently in the process of cleaning Star Labs up. The battle with Savitar was the first time he’d left the place in four years, and because of that the place had collected a lot of dust over the years. It took him minutes. He blinks when he receives a text from Julian. _Kaiden wants us to start Team Flash back up again. I think we should._

Barry stares at the text a while.

         Did he _want_ to start Team Flash up again? _Could_ he be the Flash again? After Iris died, the only thing he focused on was taking Savitar down. After Wally got hurt, Barry couldn’t be the Flash anymore. What good was being the Flash, if Iris wasn’t there to see it? Then again, Julian was right. He needs to stop wasting his life away in the pipeline. He needs to start _living_ again. _I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try Julian._ He replies. _That’s all I ask Barry._

HR was currently in Norway for a book signing when he receives a text. _I think it’s about time we get Team Flash back together mate._

HR sighs and sends him a text. _I can’t do that right now. I’m at a book signing in Norway._

_That’s alright mate._ Julian replies. Within an hour, everyone but HR, and Wally were at Star Labs. They all blinked when they realized that the place was clean.

         “Did you… Barry, did you _clean_?” Joe asks.

         “I decided that I needed to start living again, and so I decided to start with cleaning this place up.” Barry answers. Kaiden nods.

         “So, I see you’ve been saving the city.” Barry states. Kaiden blinks.

         “You’re not mad, are you?” He asks. Barry shakes his head.

         “No. I’m glad you did. This city needed someone a long time ago.” He answers. Cisco was the first person to pull Barry in for a hug.

         “I missed you man.” He tells him.

         “Sorry I couldn’t be there for everyone.” Barry apologizes.

         “Hey, we all needed time to grieve. I’m just glad you agreed for us to try to go back to normal.” Cisco says.

         “Before we can do anything with the team, we need to get this place fixed.” Joe insists.

         “I can call a contractor. I still own the building.” Barry says as he steps outside to make the phone call. The project ending up taking a few days, much to everyone’s frustration. When the project was finally done, Barry paid them in full.

         “I’m glad you guys are working on getting the place running again. It’s a shame seeing the place in dreadful condition.” One of them tells him.

         “I’m glad to get it going again. It’s my building after all.” Barry tells them. They all drove away after that, and Barry called an electrician next. Getting electricity back in the building cost Barry a lot, but it’s not like he was hurting for money. Between his inheritance and Eobard Thawne’s estate, Barry is loaded. The restoration project ended up taking a month, but it was worth it.

         HR had finally returned from Norway at that time. When he gets to the airport, he decides to text Joe. _Hey Joe. Do you think you could pick me up from the airport if it’s not too much trouble?_

Joe blinks and sends a reply back. _I’m at work right now, but I can have Barry’s time remnant Kaiden come get you._

HR nods and waits. Kaiden gets to the airport minutes later, using his probing cane as he walked through the airport. Kaiden didn’t want to use it at first, but the first time he actually used it, he was in love. He eventually finds HR sitting on a bench, and that’s when he greets him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Would Kaiden qualify for a service dog? If so how would he go about getting one?


	4. Chapter 4

            “Hey. You’re HR, right?” He asks.

         “I am.” HR answers. Kaiden nods and puts his probing cane away.

         “You don’t get motion sickness, do you?” He asks.

         “No, why?” HR asks. He blinks when Kaiden drapes him over his shoulders and runs to Star Labs. Oh. That’s why.

         When HR gets to Star Labs, the place looked brand new. All the holes in the wall had been fixed, it had new paint, power, the floors had been replaced, it looked good.

         “Man, you’ve been busy!” HR comments.

         “Hey, HR how was Norway?” Joe asks.

         “It was great! I’ve never seen so much snow!” He answers. They all crack up.

         “I’m glad you’re here.” Barry says as he pulls HR in for a hug.

         “Likewise, BA. So, what should I call you? KA?” HR asks, pointing to Kaiden. Kaiden shrugs.

         “If you want.” He says.

         “KA it is then.” HR smiles. He blinks when he notices something he didn’t see before: A blue suit like Barry’s.

         “Um BA? What is that?” He asks, pointing to the suit.

         “Oh, that’s mine. I go by the Blur.” Kaiden answers.

         “Oh. Cool!” HR grins.

         “Welcome back mate. How was the book signing?” Julian asks.

         “It was crazy! I never knew I had so many fans in Norway!” HR answers.

         “I hope you brought back pictures at least.” Barry hopes.

         “Of course! Who wouldn’t?” HR asks.

         “I’m glad you’re back. Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” Cisco asks.

         “Hell yeah, let’s do this!” Barry exclaims as he, and Kaiden change into their suits. Cisco sits in front of the computer, slowly taking off his gloves. Robotic fingers tapped against the keyboard.

         “There’s a fire on main street, and a robbery on fifth and second.” He informs.

         “I got the robbery!” Kaiden states as he runs over there.

         “Then I guess that leaves me with the fire.” Barry states as he runs over there. When he gets there, the firefighters slowly blinked. They hadn’t seen the Flash in four years.

         “Flash?” One of them asks.

         “Yeah, it’s me. Sorry I’ve been gone so long.” Barry apologizes as he starts swinging his arms. Soon enough, he puts out the fire, and everyone starts cheering.

         “Is anyone inside?” He asks.

         “We didn’t know if the Blur would be here, so we went ahead without him.” Another firefighter answered.

         “That’s alright, and hey, go easy on the Blur. He’s a nice guy.” Barry demands.

         “Well, if you like him, then we like him too.” They said as Barry took off. As for Kaiden, he found himself at a bank, in the middle of a heist.

         “Put the money in the bag, and nobody has to get hurt! Your precious Flash and Kid Flash aren’t here to _save_ you this time!” The gunman demands. Kaiden scoffs.

         “No, but the Blur is.” He says as he snatches the gun out of his hand.

         “Now why don’t you be a good boy and turn yourself in?” He demands. Kaiden jumped when he heard gunshots coming from his right side. Not letting himself panic, he catches them in his hand, watching as they slowly shattered.

         “Chris! John! This is a bust. Take what we have and go!” The gunman says as he starts running. Kaiden catches them all in minutes and takes them to Iron Heights.

         “Can’t let you do that, sorry.” He tells them as he returns to Star Labs.

         “Yo that was awesome!” Cisco grins, giving Kaiden a high five. They both blinked when Barry comes back in, covered in soot.

         “Man, you got my suit dirty.” Cisco complains.

         “Oh relax. It’ll come out in the wash.” Barry complains, rolling his eyes as he takes off the suit.

         “Hey, hey, whoa! I didn’t need to see that!” Cisco shouts.

         “Oh relax. I’m wearing underwear.” Barry reminds him.

         “Still!” Cisco complains. Kaiden cracks up and gets out of his suit too, putting on casual clothing with Barry. By the end of the day, a new news report came on.

         “In a shocking turn of events, the Flash was reported to be back in business and had something to say about the Blur.” The news anchor says.

         “That’s alright, and hey, go easy on the Blur. He’s a nice guy.” Barry states on the report. Kaiden turns off the TV, and smiles. Three years pass since then, and The Blur was as loved as the Flash. Barry had taken down the pictures of him and Iris in the time vault. Wally still hadn’t come out of his catatonic state, and Joe was losing hope. Barry had decided to keep his hair past his shoulders, and his facial hair. It made him look older and he loved it.

         Past Barry finds himself running to 2024. When he gets there, he goes to his and Iris’s loft, surprised to find it so empty. He picks up a dusty picture of Iris and Joe, not even noticing Cisco come in.

         “I knew it was you.” He smiles. Past Barry turns around.

         “Cisco.” Barry sighs with relief.

         “Barry Allen.” Cisco gasps, laughing as he pulls him in for a hug.

         “How did you know I was here?” Past Barry asks.

         “I didn’t. I hoped you would be here, and so I hacked into the security cameras, and I saw you fighting Top and Mirror Master in your O.G. suit with the white emblem, 2017 edition, of course.” Cisco grins.  Past Barry nods.

         “Being here… this is no accident is it?” Cisco realizes. Past Barry sighs.

         “I came here for some information, and then, then I’m going back.” Past Barry informs.

         “What’s the information?” Cisco asks. Past Barry looks at him. _Dude, you chewed me out for time traveling and now you’re okay with it?_

         “Oh. Time travel. You say something, you might mess something up, right?” Cisco asks.  Past Barry scoffs. _Oh, the irony._

         “Don’t worry my powers of deduction have improved since 2017. 2017… Savitar.” Cisco realizes.

         “I need to talk to me; do you know where he is?” Barry asks.

 


	5. Chapter 5

         Cisco ends up bringing Past Barry to Star Labs. Past Barry realized something: the place looked like it had been remodeled.

         “Did you guys remodel this place?” He asks. Cisco looks at him.

         “After Iris died you weren’t in a good place. You shut everything down. Star Labs, Team Flash, you didn’t want us around. So, you pushed us away.” Cisco informs.

         “ _Why_?” Past Barry asks.

         “You said it was because of what we represented. That we were a constant reminder to you of what you lost, but you weren’t the only one who lost something. As for your question, the place got wrecked after the battle against Savitar, and you left the place in ruins until 2021 where you decided to hire some people to fix the place up.” Cisco answers as he takes him to the cortex.

         “Before you go in there, there’s something you should know.” Cisco says. Past Barry frowns.

         “Like what?” He asks.

         “You have a time remnant named Kaiden, he calls himself the Blur. The rest I think you should see for yourself.” Cisco informs. Barry nods and walks into the main room. When he walks in there, he sees HR, what he assumes is Kaiden, himself, Julian, and Joe.

         “Holy shit.” Barry says when he sees Past Barry.

         “Bar.” Joe gasps.

         “Well, this is trippy.” Kaiden says.

         “Ooh, it’s Past BA!” HR grins. Past Barry blinks when he sees a wedding ring around Julian and his future self’s finger. _Wait…  are they…_

         “Wait… are we…” Past Barry asks, his voice trailing off.

         “Oh yeah. We’ve been married for a year now.” Julian answers.

         “Right, anyway, I need to talk to you.” Past Barry says, pointing to Barry.

         “Hey, don’t leave without saying goodbye.” Cisco pleads.

         “I won’t.” Past Barry says as Barry takes him to the time vault for a little privacy.

         “Why are you here?” Barry asks. Past Barry looks at him.

         “I need your help.” He answers. Barry looks at him, and frowns.

         “You’re from _before_ she dies, aren’t you?” He realizes. He turns around.

         “You _can’t save her_.” He sighs.

         “Yes, I can, and _I’m going to_.” Past Barry insists.

         “No, you can’t. Go home.” Barry insists.

         “Just tell me who’s in the suit. All right? That’s all I need. You tell me that, we’ll be able to track him down. We’ll learn his weakness. We’ll _stop_ em’ before he even tries. Just tell me who Savitar is.” Past Barry pleads.

         “Are you _sure_ you want to know?” Barry asks.

         “Of course! I _need_ to know! Why wouldn’t I want to know?” Past Barry answers. Barry turns around.

         “Because if I told you the answer, it would _destroy_ you.” He answers. Past Barry frowns.

         “Sorry you ran all this way for nothin’. You want some advice, _go home_. Spend as much time with Iris as you can, because pretty soon… you’ll never see her again.” Barry tells him.

         “Why won’t you tell me who he is?” Past Barry demands.

         “Do you really need to know that badly?” Barry asks.

         “ _Yes_!” Past Barry demands.

         “It’s _you_.” Barry answers. Past Barry’s eyes widened.

         “What?” He asks with confusion.

         “Savitar, is you.” Barry repeats.

         “ _You’re lying_!” Past Barry shouts.

         “ _Think about it_. What’s the one thing Savitar was always saying?” Barry asks. Suddenly it clicks.

         “I am the future flash.” Past Barry recalls.

         “How? Why?” He asks.

         “When I battled Savitar in 2021, I created a bunch of time remnants. One of them was Savitar, the other was Kaiden. Well, apparently, in Savitar’s timeline we all rejected him, and he went back in time to kill Iris because he was so broken. Oh, and a piece of advice, get him out of his suit. Underneath, _he’s vulnerable_.” Barry informs. Past Barry nods.

         “I’m going to go now.” He states.

         “Go. At least you’ll have Iris in your timeline if this works.” Barry insists. Past Barry nods and pulls Barry in for a hug.

         “If you can, come visit us sometime.” He pleads.

         “I don’t know if I can, but I’ll try.” Barry says, watching as Past Barry takes off. When Past Barry gets in the room, he pulled everyone in for a hug.

         “So, you’re going now I assume.” Kaiden states.

         “Yeah, I am.” Past Barry states.

         “Alright, let me help you get back.” Kaiden states as he changes into his suit. Past Barry blinks when he sees blue instead of red.

         “You like blue?” He asks.

         “Yeah, I liked the color better than red or yellow.” Kaiden answers.

         “Wait... where’s Wally, and Caitlin?” Past Barry asks, afraid of the answer. Kaiden frowns.

         “You need to talk to Julian about that.” He tells him. Past Barry frowns and returns to Julian.

         “Julian, where’s Caitlin?” He asks. Julian sighs.

         “Come with me.” He says as he drives Past Barry to Iron Heights. When he gets there, he leads Past Barry to the metahuman wing with Cisco. When he gets to her cell, Killer Frost looks up.

         “Caitlin?” Past Barry asks.

         “Barry Allen.” Killer Frost smiles.

         “I’m—” Past Barry starts to say.

         “From the past. I can tell. There’s no hate in your eyes… yet. So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit? Come to see how things turn out for Team Flash?” She wonders.

         “I wanted to see what happened to my friend.” Past Barry answers.

         “I am _not_ your friend Flash!” Killer Frost growls.

         “I’m so sorry that I did this to you. I should have saved you.” Past Barry apologizes. Cisco sighs. Right, he still hadn’t pulled his head out of his ass at this point.

         “Barry, you didn’t _do this_ to her.” He sighs.

         “Either way I’m glad that this happened to me.” Killer Frost informs.

         “ _Caitlin_ wasn’t, I failed her, but I won’t when I go back. I’m gonna find you, and I’m _gonna help you_.”  Past Barry insists.

Even so, you can’t help me in this timeline.” Killer Frost reminds him.

         “If you came here wanting me to tell you who Savitar is, I’m afraid you’re out of luck.” Killer Frost informs.

         “I already know.” Past Barry states. Julian and Cisco both blink.

         “Allen.” Julian frowns.

         “Are you okay?” Cisco asks.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realize that Gideon could fix Cisco's arms and Kaiden's eye, but I'm not doing that. Too many shows and books give a character a disability only to magically cure them later. No magical cures for you. We accept disabilities here because we're not ableists.


End file.
